I read it in Cosmo
by Out Of Mind
Summary: SJ A certain Artical Combined with A certain Matchmaking doctor, could be the start of something big.
1. Bath, Bubbles and Music

Downtime. Those words were heaven to sg1. After three months of none stop work, they had been told to take a holiday. Well, actually, they had been ordered to take a holiday. And Dr Fraiser, or Dr Hitler as Jack had aptly named her after receiving another incredibly large needle to the backside, had been adamant about them all leaving the base.  
  
Jack walked out from his office, his hand moving off the sore spot where Janet had just inflicted her most recent damage. Strolling through the corridors he passed countless airmen that he had come to know so well through the past three months. Lt Mathers, father of two, Captain West, owner of two German Shepard's and a gold fish. That's right, he had learnt a lot, almost too much about these people. The only ones that were truly a mystery to him, was Teal's the sgc's resident Alien and Major Samantha Carter. He knew that he knew more that he should, and he also knew he cared more than he should. But still, he wanted to learn more.  
  
Strolling into the mess hall, he passed Daniel and Teal'c eating lunch. Daniel with a chicken and bacon sandwich, Teal'c armed with almost a whole cafeteria's worth of food.  
  
Then over on the next table, were Sam and Janet laughing as they had never laughed before. Janet was pointing to something on the table, and Sam was in fits of giggles barley containing her mouthful of orange juice.  
  
Jack smiled walking over to them, sliding into the chair next to Janet and opposite Sam. "watchya doing?" Jack asked looking over at what Janet was pointing and giggling at.  
  
"Reading Cosmo" Sam smiled.  
  
"Cosmo?"  
  
Janet laughed. "Cosmopolitan. Woman's magazine"  
  
"I know what it is. I was married remember. I just didn't know you two actually did, stuff like that"  
  
Janet shot his a death glare. "What, things that normal women do"  
  
Ï didn't say that, I just. Anything good in?"  
  
"Actually Sir, there is. And I'm sure Janet would love to explain it to you in full detail. I have to, to." Sam slowly slid from her chair, carrying her juice carton and sandwich packet. "I have to, have to, play with my doohickys" She grinned at a surprised Janet as she made the fastest getaway of her life.  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow as Sam almost ran from the Cafeteria. "Well Fraiser, gonna explain?"  
  
Janet smiled. "we were just enlightening ourselves on the different ways you can get a"  
  
"Woah, Woah, stop right there" Jack lifted his hands from the table and waved them infront of his face. "Spare me the details"  
  
"But you asked"  
  
"And when it comes to woman's chat, I'll pass next time"  
  
Janet smiled, "That's a good idea sir. But there is one thing Colonel." She slid the magazine across the table, showing him  
  
Janet stood up, leaving Jack at the table alone. Leaving him to think about what she had shown him. He sighed as Janet smiled, nodded, then walked off.  
  
Jack stood up, rubbing his hand through his fast turning grey hair and walked over to Daniel and Teal'c's table.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Janet ran to catch up with Sam as she walked past the infirmary.  
  
"Sam, Sam" Janet's heels clicked against the floor as she caught up behind the Major.  
  
"Hey Jan" Sam smiled, slowing her pace slightly.  
  
"I have my magazine for you. I don't know, maybe you could read it in the bath or something" Janet smiled, touching her friends elbow slightly before forcing the cosmopolitan into Sam's hand.  
  
Sam took it, looking strangely at her friend. She almost sounded if she was hinting something.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
Sam pulled her car up outside her house and turned off the engine. Sighing, she closed her eyes and leant back. It had been so long since she had last had a break. And now after three long months, she had ten days off. 10 whole days of no work. What was she going to do. She could read, watch Tv, shop. God, when was the last time she had been shopping. Proper shopping. For shoes, and clothes. A year at least. She would have to call Cassie and Janet at the weekend. As she opened her eyes again, she looked over to her house. The light was on. Her lounge light was on.  
  
Wait a minute, she hadn't been at her house so long, was she even parked outside the right house? She looked back to the number on the gate. Yes, it was her house. She pulled her mobile from her bag and arming herself, she opened the car door and slowly slid out her vehicle.  
  
Stealthily, she slid her keys into the front door and pushed it open quietly, not wanting to scare the person in her house. Making her way through her own house she checked every room. Everywhere was empty. Slightly scared, yet at the fact that nothing she had seen had been touched or moved was slightly reassuring.  
  
Creeping into her own bedroom, feeling as if she were trespassing in her own home, she was suddenly hit by the smell of her own strawberry bubble bath. "What the?" She muttered under her breath. Not sure what to make of the situation.  
  
As she pushed open her bathroom door, a CD player started in the lounge, playing something low yet sweet and incredibly relaxing. The bathroom itself had the lights dimmed and was covered in small candles. The bath had been run and was filled with pale pink bubbles that looked very inviting. She placed her gun and phone on her bed before walking back into the bathroom, dipping her hand into the water, it was the perfect temperature, which meant that the person who run it, had to have only just gone, and had to of known when she was coming home.  
  
Sam shrugged as she walked back out to the car, collected her bag and locked up the car, before dumping everything onto her bed. She pulled the blinds shut then pulled the cosmopolitan from her bag. Smiling she took it with her into the bathroom along with her gun and the house phone, in case anyone called from the base. Even off duty, she was still on 24hour call. Placing her gun under towel she slipped off her clothes kicked them to the side and opened the bathroom cupboard. To her surprise, there was a champagne glass, topped up with champagne and a almost full bottle at its side. Someone had gone to a lot of trouble to make this perfect.  
  
Smiling to herself, she pulled down the glass and bottle and placed them at the side of the bath before easing herself in under the bubbles. Closing her eyes she sighed and leant back. It had been so long since she had relaxed. Actually relaxed and pampered herself. Reaching her hand down, she picked up the Cosmo and started to read it cover to cover. Something she rarely had time to do these days.  
  
At the beginning there were countless articles about fashion. This colour is in, and this one is out, and this shouldn't be worn with boots this length. She flicked through the countless pages, since when was the last time she cared about fashion. She wore what was comfortable. And bike leathers for her secret love. Then past the fashion she got to the raunchy pages. All giving detailed descriptions of sexy liaisons people had been having with their bosses identical twin and about how A visit to the doctors made me feel better. She laughed. How many of these are ever true? But then again, her physical sex life wasn't really anything she could brag about. But her mental sex life, with her dreams of a certain CO, was defiantly on the up and up. As she finished the magazine, she threw it onto the floor, only having it fall to the floor with the last page open.  
  
"10 ways he shows he loves you" She peered over the side of the bath with one eye open, cautiously reading the first point then grinning to herself, closed the magazine, vowing not to read the rest. She liked surprises.  
  
The first point written across the page was "He runs you a bath and doesn't even attempt to climb in with you" She closed her eyes, her heart was smiling on the inside, just as hard as the smile that spread across her face as she slipped beneath the pink bubbles.  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
There you go. Just A little bit of Jaminess there. We read the last article and bounced up and down. Because it is so so Jami. There will be more chapters, if we get more reviews. Just thought I would mention, that the next chapter of our other story will be up soon. It is taking longer than expected due to coursework and other sort of stressful pointless school given tasks.  
  
Just thought I would mention, that every point given about the cosmo is true. Its all in the March UK issue. Go look.  
  
Love all you people who review. XXX 


	2. Fine Dining And Even Finer Chocolates

**Chapter 2 **

**When you go out for a meal, he steals your after dinner chocolates, much to your annoyance, only for you to find it on your pillow when you return to your bedroom.**

Inside, laughter rose from the group of 6, sitting at the table at the rear of the Silver Rain Restaurant in the centre of Washington. The ex – Air Force General, the three current Air Force officers, the alien named 'Murry' and the archaeologist's laughter died as the waitress brought them 6 steaming hot cups of coffee and their much awaited after dinner chocolates.

The highest ranking officer there, one General Jack O'Neill, reached out his hand and discreetly snatched his own chocolate from its tray and slid it into his pocket. He then reached out and took his coffee and brought it to his lips and returned to the conversation of his co-workers.

"Ok Sam, just to clear this up for everyone here, what is your favourite chocolate?" asked the Doctor/Air Force Officer Janet Fraiser.

"I would have thought you would all know me better than that, but my favourite chocolate at the moment would have to be After Eight Mint Chocolates" As she spoke she reached out and picked up her own chocolate and as she realised it was her current favourite, one her million dollar smiles spread across her face, "Save the best till last" and with that she placed the chocolate back on it's tray.

During the following conversations Jack's mind kept going back to the article Janet had shown him in Cosmopolitan magazine and as he finished his coffee he leaned over to Carter and in a low voice said "You gonna eat that ?" as his eyes drifted towards her chocolate, Major Samantha Carter opened her mouth in protest but she was to late the chocolate was gone from her plate and was being unwrapped by her CO.

Jack now looked directly at Carter as he placed the chocolate in his mouth, and a smirk appeared on his smug face. And with that he got up from his seat and walked towards the restaurants exit, calling back to his now silent friends "going to get some cabs" and as he reached the doors he swore he could feel Carter's evil eyes digging into the back of his head.

The cab ride home was deathly silent. The six were split between the two cabs, Daniel, Janet and Teal'c in one and Jack, Hammond and a very pissed off Sam Carter in the other. The two cabs reached the hotel at the same time and as the six got out, Jack pulled Janet to the side. "Here take this money and go a take Sam for a drink at the hotel bar, there's something I have to do and I am going to need your co-operation, now give me yours and Sam's room key" Janet took the money and handed the hotel room key to Jack. "And remember just keep her distracted for a while, don't mention anything about Cosmo!" He walked off into the hotel, leaving the rest of the group to their own devices and also leaving Janet smiling, knowing what he was planning was definitely going to lift Sam's mood.

Several, Screaming Orgasms cocktails later Janet decided it was now safe to return for her and Sam to return to their room, knowing Jack had would have left the key at reception.

"Sam I have to go to the ladies room. Can you get the key from reception? and I will meet you up at the room. Ok?" and with that She stumbled away in the direction of the bathrooms.

As Sam walked into her room she flung down the keys and her bag on her bed and walked out onto the balcony. She knew it was silly but she was still so mad at him. He stole her favourite chocolate! And he ate it right in front of her! She stormed back into the bedroom‚ wondering were the hell Janet was‚ when something caught her eye. On the pillow of her bed sat two roses one red and one white‚ next to them sat‚ a single after eight chocolate. She picked up the roses and the her eyes drifted down to a small rectangular lump under the bed sheets‚ she pulled back the sheets to reveal a box of After Eight chocolates. She gently lifted up the box lid to reveal a full box of chocolates with a small card sat on top‚ which simply said "Save the best till last"  
  
Due to some changes made to the original single chapter‚ we have decided to re-post Chapter 1 along with Chapter 2. The next few chapters will becoming shortly but only if we get the reviews.  
  
love to all you people who review xXx  
  
Yoda and Fairy – Out of Mind


End file.
